


Hadashi no mirai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Sentence Meme
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri aspettava con calma, perché non era mai stato incline all’isteria né tantomeno alla rinuncia, eppure certi giorni si domandava se davvero ne valesse la pena o se, in fondo, non stesse soltanto aspettando qualcosa che non sarebbe mai stato destinato ad accadere.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hadashi no mirai

**Hadashi no Mirai**

#44 – Terrore

Yuri avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo, dirgli quello che provava, che aveva sempre provato; e l’avrebbe fatto da tempo, se solo ogni volta non fosse stato preso da quel maledetto terrore che Yuya gli rispondesse che di lui, in fondo, non gli importava nulla.

#42 – Volontà

Yuya doveva fare appello a tutte le sue forze, a tutta la volontà che aveva in corpo, perché per quanto si rendesse conto del fatto che Chinen era solo un ragazzino ancora, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi terribilmente felice ogni volta che si trovava accanto a lui.

#26 – Parole

Voleva piangere; voleva davvero piangere, perché per quanto lui provasse a dirgli che non era una questione d’età e che lui non era più un bambino, Yuya continuava a ripetergli che non era possibile, che era sbagliato, per quanto potesse volergli bene, per quanto potesse amarlo; e Yuri se n’era convinto, allora, le sue erano soltanto parole.

#19 – Cuore

Provava una fitta al cuore ogni volta che doveva dirgli di no, provava una fitta al cuore ogni volta che vedeva quello sguardo deluso sul suo volto, ma ancora non riusciva a convincersi del fatto che quel ragazzino che fino a poco tempo prima lo chiamava ‘onii-chan’ per lui potesse davvero diventare qualcosa di più.

#07 – Attesa

Yuri aspettava con calma, perché non era mai stato incline all’isteria né tantomeno alla rinuncia, eppure certi giorni si domandava se davvero ne valesse la pena o se, in fondo, non stesse soltanto aspettando qualcosa che non sarebbe mai stato destinato ad accadere.

#08 – Miglior amico

“È davvero il tuo migliore amico, Yuya, o stai soltanto fingendo che sia così, in modo tale da poter continuare a mentire a te stesso quando dici di non essere innamorato di lui?” Kei fissava l’amico scuotendo la testa; a lui non poteva mentire con così tanta facilità.

#18 – Limite

Era stato quando l’aveva visto con Hikaru; era lì che Chinen aveva deciso di aver raggiunto il proprio limite, e che non sarebbe più rimasto dietro a Yuya aspettandosi che facesse qualcosa; non avrebbe più creduto davvero in quell’amore, se l’altro continuava a rifiutare che fosse vero.

#14 – Indifferenza

Ci aveva provato, aveva provato a concentrarsi su Hikaru, ma continuava a sentire lo sguardo di Yuri addosso e a sentirsi un mostro per quello che stava facendo ad entrambi; non aveva fatto i conti su quanto potesse fare male l’indifferenza di Chinen nei suoi confronti.

#38 – Promessa

“Quando eri più piccolo, mi ricordo che mi hai chiesto se sarei rimasto sempre accanto a te, e ricordo di averti promesso che ci sarei sempre stato, per qualsiasi cosa, in qualsiasi momento della tua vita; e ora, Yuri, vorrei davvero essere in grado di onorare quella promessa.”

#47 – Chiaro

Che gli dicesse le cose come stavano, che gli dicesse che lo amava e che soltanto aveva paura di ferire e di rimanere ferito, ma che non gli mentisse più dicendogli che non sapeva che cosa fare, perché Yuri sapeva fin troppo bene che dentro dì sé Yuya aveva già messo le cose in chiaro, e che ora aveva solo bisogno del coraggio per fare la sua mossa.

#31 – Barca

“Siamo sulla stessa barca, Yuuyan; entrambi vogliamo qualcosa ed entrambi abbiamo paura che possa essere sbagliato, che possiamo farci del male a vicenda e che le cose possano andare male da un momento all’altro, ma... tutto quello che ti sto chiedendo adesso, è almeno di provarci.”

#28 – Posto

Yuya sapeva che l’avrebbe ricordato per sempre, che avrebbe ricordato quel posto; e sarebbe stata una memoria felice, quella del luogo in cui aveva baciato Chinen per la prima volta.

#48 – Insieme

Chinen aveva voglia di urlare, aveva voglia di gridare al mondo che ce l’aveva fatta, che era riuscito a fare breccia in quei limiti che Yuya si era autoimposto, e che finalmente gli era stata la possibilità che aspettava da tutta la vita, quella di poter provare a stare insieme alla persona che aveva sempre amato.

#13 – Noia

Se Yuya aveva pensato di poter prendere Yuri per noia, se aveva pensato di non cadere troppo nella sua trappola perché tanto prima o poi il più piccolo si sarebbe stancato di lui, si era sbagliato di grosso; ogni mattina al suo risveglio, Chinen continuava a essergli accanto.

#05 – Preghiera

A chi si dà una mano, poi ci si aspetta che si prenda tutto il braccio, e Yuri con Takaki non si era comportato in modo diverso; ma del resto, sapeva che una volta ceduto su qualcosa il ragazzo sarebbe stato aperto a tutto, e che era solo questione di tempo prima che accettasse le sue incessanti preghiere di andare a vivere insieme.

#06 – Padrone

Certe volte Yuya si domandava se fosse ancora padrone della sua esistenza e delle sue decisioni, perché da quando Yuri era entrato nella sua vita aveva seriamente cominciato a dubitarne; eppure, quando passava con lui abbastanza tempo da essere saturo della sua presenza, si diceva che in fondo non importava.

#21 – Estate

Era un giorno d’estate, uno di quelli che Chinen avrebbe ricordato per il resto della sua esistenza; quando Yuya l’aveva preso per mano e dalle proprie dita alle sue aveva fatto scivolare le chiavi del proprio appartamento, Yuri aveva urlato dalla gioia.

#15 – Letto

Distendersi di fianco a lui e pensare che quello non era più il suo letto, ma era il loro letto, e rimanere lì sera dopo sera, come una coppia sposata da anni... Yuya cominciava finalmente a comprendere che cosa Yuri intendesse quando parlava di felicità.

#11 – Fidanzamento

“Non è che perché non possiamo annunciare pubblicamente il fidanzamento questo significa che ci amiamo di meno, idiota.” biascicò Yuri alla volta del fidanzato, cercando di trattenere un sorriso di fronte alla sua espressione imbronciata; certe volte, si domandava davvero chi fosse il bambino fra i due.

#02 – Denaro

Non importava che fossero idol o meno, non importava quanto guadagnassero o quanti soldi avessero sul conto in banca; quando uscivano insieme dopo cena per fare quattro passi, era la normale routine che Yuri allungasse la mano verso di lui, chiedendogli il denaro per il gelato.

#35 – Braccia

Yuri non avrebbe davvero voluto alzarsi dal letto quella mattina; era inverno, faceva freddo ed era presto, e non importava che dovesse andare a lavoro, tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare era di rimanere tutto il giorno al caldo, avvolto fra le braccia di Yuya.

#36 – Elettricità

Era da mesi ormai che stavano insieme, e lui continuava a domandarsi come diamine facesse il più piccolo a farlo sentire ancora così, a fargli sentire ancora come una scarica elettrica fra di loro ogni volta che i loro corpi si avvicinavano.

#17 – Anima

Non aveva mai creduto a cose come l’anima o il destino, eppure quando guardava sé e Yuya insieme si domandava se non potesse essere vero che le loro anime fossero legate, che il loro destino fosse tenuto insieme da quel filo rosso che aveva sempre preso sotto gamba; in fondo, se quella era la felicità, perché non crederci?

#46 - Risposta

“Un giorno sarò libero di dire a tutti che ti amo, Yuri; tu... tu farai altrettanto, no?” chiese Yuya al fidanzato, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla e sorridendo, senza nemmeno attendere una risposta da parte sua; non l’avrebbe mai avuta, e lo sapeva, ma in fondo sapeva anche che la sua risposta era scontata.

#50 – Strada

Non gli importava quello che fosse accaduto in passato, non importava quello che si erano detti e fatti a vicenda, non importava nemmeno di quanto avesse dovuto soffrire prima di riuscire ad ottenere quello che voleva, prima di poter tornare a casa tutte le sere Yuya ad aspettarlo; tutto quello che contava per Yuri, era che adesso di fronte a loro due si estendeva una strada che non avrebbe mai voluto percorrere con nessun altro.


End file.
